Surprise, surprise!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's Alison's 27th birthday and she wake up as the sun shine into the room. She get confused when Emily is not sleeping next to her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This oneshot's dedicated to the amazing ****Faberrittana99-03.**

* * *

**Surprise, surprise!**

**It's Alison's 27th birthday and she wake up as the sun shine into the room.**

She get confused when Emily is not sleeping next to her.

Alison find a note on Emily's pillow. She read it and it says "Babe, sorry. I was called to a last-minute meeting at work. Big kiss from Em."

"Guess I have to spend my birthday alone then." says Alison, feeling a little bit sad.

45 minutes later, Alison eat breakfast.

"Maybe my sweet Em's left a birthday-gift for me..." says Alison.

Alison wear a white tight leather top, pink latex pants and white socks.

When she's done with her breakfast, Alison search the house for any gift, but she finds nothing.

"Em probably will give me my gift once she get home." says Alison.

She drink a small glass of wine.

"I shouldn't be sad. I'm a cool woman." says Alison.

15 minutes later, Alison change strings on her white acoustic guitar.

"Perhaps someone wish me happy birthday on Facebook." says Alison as she grab her black laptop and log onto her Facebook account.

Suddenly she get a Skype video-chat request. She accept it.

Paige McCullers appear on the screen.

"Hi, Ali. Happy birthday." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Alison.

"No problem, you're my friend." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"I remember when you were afraid of me." says Alison.

"That's in the past. I've forgiven you for all you did to me and others. You're truly my friend these days." says Paige

"Sweet. I see you as my friend as well." says Alison.

"Okay. Awesome. I've sent you a little something and it should be there soon." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says Paige and then ends the Skype-call.

20 minutes later.

Someone rings the door bell.

Alison opens the door and sees a delivery girl.

"Package for Alison DiLaurentis." says the delivery girl.

"That's me." says Alison.

"Okay, here...a delivery from Miss McCullers to you." says the delivery girl.

Alison sign for the package.

The delivery girl smile and then leave.

"Hmm, let's see what Paige is giving me." says Alison as she close and lock the door.

She then plop down on her big white bed and opens the package.

"Nice." says Alison when she see what it is.

It is a viking style gold bracelet.

Alison is happy.

"Sexy." says Alison as she put the bracelet on her right wrist.

2 hours later.

"Thank goodness that I'm still as hot as ever." says Alison.

Alison drink some tea.

"I wish Em was home." says Alison.

She takes a selfie, to show her new bracelet and then post it on Istagram.

Suddenly she get a Skype video-chat request. She accept it.

Mona Vanderwaal appear on the screen.

"Happy birthday, blondie." says Mona.

"Don't call me that, please." says Alison.

"Oh, sorry." says Mona. "Like I said, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Mona." says Alison.

"I wish I got you a gift, but it's pretty hard to shop for a chick who's got everything." says Mona.

"C'mon, Mona. I so don't have everything." says Alison.

"Alright, Ali. You're awesome." says Mona.

"Yes, of course." says Alison in a soft erotic voice.

"Have a very sweet day." says Mona and then ends the Skype-call.

"Awww." says Alison with a cutie smile.

54 minutes later.

"Oh, who wanna talk to me this time?" says Alison with a cute smile as she get another Skype video-chat request.

She accept it.

"Hi, Ali." say Spencer Hastings as she appear on the screen.

"Hi, Spencer." says Alison.

"Happy birthday." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"I've sent you a gift and it should be at your place in less than 20 minutes." says Spencer.

"Aww. Thanks." says Alison.

"I'm sure you'll like what I decided to give you." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"You have yourself a very good and sweet day." says Spencer.

"The same." says Alison.

"Nice. Bye." says Spencer and then ends the Skype-call.

"It's so good that my friends remember me on my birthday." says Alison.

Alison is happy to be able to focus on having a birthday since between age 15 and 24 she was never able to celebrate her birthday for various reasons.

"Sex, that's what I am." says Alison.

16 minutes later, a delivery girl ( not the same one as before ) show up with the gift from Spencer.

It is a gold-plated gun from Spain.

"Nice." says Alison.

She is happy.

Alison takes off her clothes and walk into the shower.

"Okay..." says Alison as she switch on the water.

The nice cold water feel good against her perfect spotless skin.

"La la la, I am blonde and sexy!" sings Alison in her clean bright beautiful voice.

She is happy.

"Em is lucky to have me and I'm lucky to have her." says Alison.

7 minutes later, Alison exit the shower, use a black towel to wipe herself dry and then put on a tight black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and white socks.

5 hours later.

"Perhaps I should cook dinner...no. Em might wanna take me out for a very awesome birthday-dinner later." says Alison.

Someone rings the door bell.

When she open the door, Alison sees a huge cake with gold-colored cream on it.

Alison brings the cake into the house.

"Happy birthday, Alison!" says Emily as she break out of the cake.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Alison in positive surprise.

"Hi, babe." says Emily.

"Hi, Em." says a happy Alison.

Emily wear a wonderful purple dress and her hair is up in a bun, making her look very mature and sophisticated.

"And this is for you." says Emily as she reveal a gift box that she kept hidden behnd her back.

She gives it to Alison who opens it.

Inside is an amazing jewelry set that includes ear rings, a necklace, a bracelet and a ring. All of it made of gold with blue gem-stones.

"Wow! Awww. Thanks, babe." says a very happy Alison.

"You're welcome, Ali. Anything for you." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"So sweet." says Alison.

Alison gives Emily a kiss.

"Babe, you're truly wonderful and so sweet." says Emily.

"Thanks, so are you, Emily." says a very happy Alison.

"I love you." says Emily.

"And I love you as well." says Alison in a smooth clean tone.

"Yay." says Emily.

"Cute." says Alison.

Alison is very happy as she gently pull Emily into a sweet romantic hug.

45 minutes later they have a wonderful birthday-dinner for Alison at the Grille.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
